


lost her heart and lost her mind

by cyclothimic



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was momentarily surprised at the sight before her. A woman. Almost the same age as her but slightly younger. Brunette. Tanned. Obviously Jewish. Short stature. Unbelievably breathtaking. Quinn gulped but she did not relent. She distinctly heard a quiet beep of the device behind her, indicating the code cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost her heart and lost her mind

She'd been lonely her whole life. She couldn't  _not_  be lonely in her line of her work. She liked her job. Her income was more than any corporate workers in the country, even the international wide. They weren't steady, no. However, the number of zeros on the check each time she finished a job was satisfying and was what kept her there for six years of her life since she'd been recruited at the tender age of seventeen.

Quinn had been trained professionally for two years until she "graduated" and joined the organization that Interpol had been trying to track down for god knows how long. Her name was pretty well known in what they would call the  _underworld_. She'd been one of the few who actually got to meet the organization's leader face to face. She was her mentor's favorite student and friend.

And despite what the public perceived of her, she certainly wasn't as innocent as they made her to be.

She owned a small company that brought in big bucks which contributed to her current wealth. Her company was a security company, stocked with the best and trained security guards she'd brought up on her own. Truthfully, they were all also in the organization. They were all trained killers. Only she was their mentor and she brought them up with her own hands.

In order to give them an innocent image, she built the company and made them security guards by day, assassins by night. Her company's reputation preceded others. She had the juice, she had the staff, she had it all. And she wasn't sure if she was gonna trade it for anything else.

On a rainy morning in June, she was summoned by the organization's leader. She knew when the leader wanted you; you needed to be there, regardless what you're currently doing. Defy the leader and you're dead and gone.

Each assassin who had the honor of meeting the leader each had their respective locations to rendezvous with the leader. Hers was at a French restaurant often visited by the richest of them all. It was exactly the leader's style. Hidden in plain sight.

She didn't take the effort to dress like the higher associates – not that she couldn't afford it, she just didn't feel the need to reach up to their snotty standards when she had much more important jobs at hand. She had a navy polo shirt on with a white leather jacket over it. She had comfortable jeans on and her weapon was hidden in her shoulder holster, concealed by her jacket.

She stepped into the restaurant where a receptionist was already waiting. He flashed Quinn a polite smile and asked if she'd made an appointment. She scanned the interior of the restaurant, paying extra attention to the hidden corners and landed on her target – or rather, her leader. She turned back to him with a smile and said her companion's already here.

He nodded and left her alone. She made a beeline towards the table the leader had occupied. She noticed that her personal bodyguards were scattered all over the place, dressed casually so as not to raise suspicion. She couldn't help but be impressed.

Finally, she reached her leader and stood in front of her as she appraised Quinn. Then she gestured for Quinn to sit down. Quinn nodded and obeyed, sitting opposite her.

Quinn had never been one to be intimidated. Not even her own mentor could intimidate her. But Roz Washington was some other different matter. Sue Sylvester was a renowned killer in the underworld who was known to barely display emotions. The only times she would show even the slightest hint of emotion was when she was with her daughter.

Sylvester's lips were pursed into a thin line. She was dressed in pantsuit and her hair was trimmed short as per usual. A moment passed before she retrieved a folder from inside her jacket and handed it over to Quinn.

Quinn took it, opening it to read over the details. The target was a middle-aged man with the worst hair Quinn had ever seen. She narrowed her eyes and began absorbing the man's information. They were refined and thoroughly researched.

 _Will Schuester. 42 years old. Spouse: Emma Pillsbury. Children: none. Occupation: Vice President of Schuester's Instruments._ And so on and so forth. She looked up at Sylvester when she was finally done and put the folder on the table.

"What's his offense?" she inquired.

"We were hired by his opponent, Bryan Ryan. Will Schuester's company had been in the competing market with his for almost a decade. Recently, Schuester's company had been on the rise, beating Ryan's. Ryan wanted him eliminated once and for all. I'm entrusting you with the job."

"Why is it so important?"

Sue stayed quiet for awhile before she replied, "Ryan is a close friend of mine. He's one of the few who knows what business I dabble in and he, thankfully, kept his mouth shut. I need you to take this matter very carefully. If there's even the slightest hint of you left in the scene, you know what will happen."

Quinn lowered her head and nodded, picking up the folder. "How much will I get out of this?"

"He's offered a substantial amount of payment. You'll get a quarter of it. As usual."

The younger blonde nodded her head, her ponytail wagging behind her head. Then she stood up. "I'll have it done by tonight," she promised and bade Sylvester goodbye before walking out.

She released a relieving breath once she's outside, thankful that the meeting was over with and climbed into her car. She headed straight home. She had a job to do tonight.

* * *

Santana came knocking on her door with a blueprint of Will Schuester's penthouse in her hand. She barged in without invitation and threw the blueprint on the coffee table before making her way to the bar, pouring herself a shot of tequila from Quinn's collection of alcohol.

Quinn rolled her eyes and proceeded to sit down on her armchair, laying the blueprint flat on the table and studied it. It was pretty standard and Quinn would imagine it would be quite easy to break in with the level of technology she possessed now.

Santana sat down on the couch and put down her glass, studying the blueprint with her. Then she began voicing her opinions, suggesting a bunch of way ins for Quinn and giving her ideas on how she should proceed with taking Schuester's life without leaving a trace. The blonde took every one of them into consideration.

Santana Lopez was not just a simple assassin. Her mentor was Quinn's mentor. She was skilled in sneaking in without making so much as a whisper and slitting the victim's neck without so much as a blink. Her stealth and steadiness earned her respect from among the organization and the underworld. She was almost on the same level as Quinn, only Quinn was much more skilled in the cleaning up part.

They'd partnered up in various assignments and had succeeded in each one of them. Their partnership had earned them the nickname of "The Stealth Duo". Their reputation was not to be taken lightly and they reveled in it.

Once Quinn had a full out plan in mind, she rolled the blueprint up again and threw the thoughts of the assignment out of her mind. There was no use worrying about it when there were still hours until she had to do it. She poured herself a glass of scotch and sat next to Santana.

"So how's Holly doing?" Quinn asked casually.

Santana chuckled. "Still batshit nuts. She had a new student last week and I'm afraid she was driving him to the ground. I'm surprised he's still alive right now. Our mentor's not one to be reckoned with."

Quinn released a scoff and shook her head. "No, she isn't. And how's your girl doing?"

And that was how their day went, just like any other best friends in the world would.

* * *

Quinn was breaking the passcode to enter the penthouse when her sensitive ears picked up on a sound from behind her. It was mechanical and very mechanical. She didn't pause in her movements. She inserted the port into the lock and waited for the device to crack the code. She carefully withdrew her gun from her shoulder holster, waited a second before swinging around with it pointed to whoever was behind her.

She was momentarily surprised at the sight before her. A woman. Almost the same age as her but slightly younger. Brunette. Tanned. Obviously Jewish. Short stature. Unbelievably breathtaking. Quinn gulped but she did not relent. She distinctly heard a quiet beep of the device behind her, indicating the code cracked.

The woman was suited up in all black, assassination equipment all over her. Quinn narrowed her eyes and her finger poised at the trigger of her gun.

"Who are you?" she said quietly, low enough to not be picked up the security camera's sound recorder. She might have been able to disable the video feed, but she still hadn't figured out how to disable the sound recorder just yet.

The woman opposite her was staring at her with steady and narrowed eyes. She had a gun aimed at Quinn as well. "Who are  _you_?" she retorted, her voice laced with suspicion and a little hint of admiration.

Quinn's lips twitched slightly. She could feel the lower part of her abdomen fluttering a little. It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed a woman's company. And the woman in front of her was exceptionally beautiful and sexy. Quinn ignored the stirring and focused on the woman who could possibly be a threat to her mission tonight.

"Who hired you?" Quinn asked again, refusing to answer. The woman's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Quinn was right, unsurprisingly. She'd always been good in guessing and estimating. "Who hired you?" she repeated her question.

The woman gulped and her grip on her gun faltered. Quinn couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't as trained as Quinn was. She couldn't wait to see how she would act in the field. "Shelby Corcoran."

Quinn's brow raised and her breath hitched. She clenched her jaw and her fingers tightened around her weapon. The  _mom_  to a child Quinn had accidentally conceived via a mistakable sexual accident with Noah Puckerman. The woman known to be quite the expert in espionage and thievery, also a renowned name in the underworld.

"She is my mother," the woman continued.

Quinn aimed her barrel at the woman's head at lightning speed and her eyes hardened. "Leave. Now." Her voice was stiff and emotionless. The woman frowned. "I said, leave. Or I swear I will shoot you between your eyes without even so much as a doubt. Whatever you need, you most certainly do not need it today."

The woman lowered her gun and she swallowed. "My mother wants it."

"I don't care. I don't care what your mother wants. I don't care if she kills you because you didn't get what she wanted." Now that's a lie but she was too overwhelmed to care. "You can go back to her, to your adopted little sister, and you can tell her Quinn says hi."

Her eyes widened. "Quinn? You're Quinn Fabray?"

"Are you leaving or not?" Quinn gritted out.

The woman hesitated but then she nodded. "Okay. Only if you help me retrieve what I came here for."

Quinn nodded stiffly. "What do you want?"

The woman reached into her pocket and took a flash drive. "Just copy everything in his hard drive. I'll be waiting downstairs."

* * *

Will Schuester officially died of heart attack at forty-four minutes past midnight. She cleaned everything up, disposed of any trace of her presence and locked the door behind her. She stood in the elevator as it traveled slowly to the ground floor. The flash drive was pressed against her thigh in one of her pockets and it felt like it was burning a hole against her skin.

The woman carried a striking resemblance to her mother. And her mother was very pretty. But the daughter was just…breathtaking. But the fact that she was her daughter's adopted sister made it uncomfortable for Quinn. And she certainly didn't need a daily reminder that the only thing she cared about in the world didn't even know her.

The elevator dinged and she walked outside. When she was out of the building and in the park outside the building, she took out her device and began reactivating the security cameras in it. She sat on a swing and leaned her arms on her knees, burying her face into her hands.

"Beth asked of you almost every day." The voice startled her and she looked up to see the woman sitting on the swing next to her. She chastised herself for being so careless. "Beth knows of you. She wants to see you. But my mother thinks she isn't ready."

"I'm not," Quinn replied and quietly dug out the flash drive, returning it to the woman. "Can you go now?"

"I'm Rachel."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rachel Berry." Rachel cleared her throat and began swinging the swing. "I'm not exactly new to this but I haven't been on a lot of assignments because I wasn't in the country for the past year. I've heard of you and I guess, I never thought we'd meet like this."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Quinn snapped and she stood up, stalking out of the park and into the streets.

Rachel followed her every step and Quinn nearly screamed in exasperation. She finally stopped a few blocks away and stepped into an alley, leaning against the dirty brick wall without even panting while Rachel looked like she was nearly having a heart attack.

"Fine, you don't wanna talk about it. It's fine," Rachel said between pants.

"Why did you follow me?" Quinn asked, watching the brunette. The stirring was back. The attraction was back. Goddammit, she certainly didn't need this right now. "I mean, I don't know you. You don't know me. Why did you follow me?"

Rachel seemed to be struggling for words and she finally said, "I guess I'm just…worried about you."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and she noticed that they were hooded and slightly dilated. The realization slowly dawned upon her and she laughed breathlessly. She leaned her head back against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh god, this is not happening."

"What?"

Quinn opened her eyes again and she growled. "I think we both know what's going on," she whispered into the air.

She felt Rachel leaning against the wall next to her. "I think so."

A long moment passed between them. Quinn was failing in suppressing her desire for the woman next to her and the urge to ask about her daughter. She oddly felt this sense of…reluctance to leave the woman behind. She wanted the woman.

God, what the hell was this?

"I'm her mother, not her mom," she started. "She will never see me as the woman who fed her milk, who played with her, who sang to her, who cared for her. And I will never see her as the daughter I've been there for her entire life. I do miss her. I do love her. But it's just never gonna turn out the way I want it to."

Another long moment before she heard Rachel take in a breath and saw her step in front of her. The look on her face indecipherable and Quinn couldn't help but breathed harder at the sight of her in front of her and the fact that she was incredibly vulnerable right now.

"She loves you. Beth loves you. My mother's told her stories about you and despite her being only six, she's proud of you. She's not proud of the background she's born in but she accepted it and she chose not to dabble in it when she grows up, which Mom is okay with. She's still very proud of you."

Quinn looked down at Rachel. The tension between them was electrifying and Rachel's words had seemed to successfully overwhelmed her and shut down her brain's rationality. Hormones were released all over and the stirring in the lower part of her abdomen grew stronger as each minute passed.

She inadvertently pushed away from the wall and stepped closer to Rachel. They were nearly pressed against each other and they could feel each other's breaths against their raw skin. Quinn's eyes shifted to Rachel's full lips and she slowly leaned down, watching Rachel's reaction carefully.

When Quinn's lips laid a feather touch on Rachel's, Rachel made the initiative and leaned up to fully press her lips against Quinn's. It was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of bacon and sweet scotch and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips pressed together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold night air. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world – not that there were any at the moment – seemed to have disappeared.

They were brought to their own pure white world where passion dominated the both of them.

Desire ignited the world around them as they became lost in a sea of lust and love. It was a spicy and powerful combination that sent waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as our kisses grow more urgent; rushes.

As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze fluttered over the flame, extinguishing the desperate heat 0 failing. Their breathing came out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity had washed away. The rest of the world was slowly coming back into focus, where the night crickets made their chirps and the rats made their squeak.

Quinn found her arms wound tightly around Rachel's waist, her hand hanging dangerously over Rachel's bum. Rachel's hands were gripping her shoulders tightly. Their eyes were hooded with lust and desire for sexual gratification – and maybe something more.

Quinn couldn't help but smile for real in a long time. "Wanna get out of here?" she asked breathlessly.


End file.
